This invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device including an opaque substrate for a lower base plate, and in particular to the form of the surface of a metal electrode formed on the substrate.
Most conventional liquid crystal display devices utilizing an opaque metal electrode on the lower base plate of the device are the DSM (dynamic scattering mode) type. In most DSM type devices the metal electrode has a highly reflective or specular surface. On the other hand, in the case of the guest-host type display, the reflection characteristics of the metal electrode are the same as a standard white board. These conventional DSM type liquid crystal display devices suffer from the disadvantage that the viewing angle is relatively narrow. In the case of the conventional guest-host type liquid crystal display device, the display device utilizing a polarizer appears dark because the rugged electrode surface does not provide sufficient reflection.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved opaque metal electrode for a liquid crystal display device utilizing a polarizer in combination with a guest-host liquid crystal or a colored liquid crystal for providing a wider viewing angle.